gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cuban 800
The Western Company Cuban 800 is a light twin-engine plane in Grand Theft Auto V. Design It is based on the Piper PA-30 Twin Comanche with features derived from the PA-23 Aztec, Cessna 310, and Beech-56 Baron. Performance The Cuban 800 is propelled by two mid-power turboprop engines. These engines can sufficiently bring the aircraft up to full speed in several seconds. The plane has a relatively short takeoff distance, and is very maneuverable on land, but the reaction time for the plane to maneuver while in flight is slow, but manageable. The aircraft's bulky chassis is seemed to have been built on a small wheel-base, making it difficult to land at times. Unlike other aircraft in the game, the engines are fairly strong, and can take a good beating before they give off and fail. If one engine does in fact fail, and another engine is left, it will safely propel the aircraft with a shorter airspeed and slower maneuverability. Overall, the performance combined with reliability makes this plane ideal for tough jobs and long trips. Gallery Cuban-800-GTAV-trailer.png|A red Cuban 800 in the second trailer. Cuban-800-GTAV-trailer-marking.png|Marking on the back of the plane. If you look closely you will be able to see "CUBAN 800" written. Cuban-800-Blue-V.png|A blue Cuban 800 in Trevor's trailer. Cuban800-GTAV-hangar.jpg|A Cuban 800 in McKenzie Field Hangar. Cuban800-GTAV-Zancudo River.png|Cuban 800 flying over the Zancudo River. Gta-v-gtavision-com-gta-v-exklusiv_1_09092013.jpg|Trevor Philips flying a Cuban 800 away from an explosion. Cuban.jpg|A Black Cuban In Trevor's Hanger. Locations GTA V * Can be bought for $240,000 from ElitasTravel.com. * There is also the chance of an aircraft being landed and taxied into the hangar at Trevor's airfield. It will appear in the hangar next to the one which acts as a garage. * Sometimes when switching to Trevor he may be flying a black Cuban 800. * Sometimes can be found flying away from Fort Zancudo. * Sometimes can be found in the south side of Michael's hangar. Trivia * The ElitasTravel.com description of the plane states that the plane is worth $32,000. This contradicts with the actual price of the plane which is $240,000. The most likely cause for this is that Rockstar Games believed the price was too low and forgot to change the description. This has been fixed in GTA Online. * The plane can be flown upside down for some time, but loses altitude at a gradual rate. * The name is probably based off of the Cuban Eight aerobatic flight eight maneuver. * In Story mode, when switching to Trevor, he might spawn flying an all-black Cuban 800 above Redwood Lights Track. It can be stored at his hangar at Sandy Shores Airfield. There is nothing special about this plane. * The all-black Cuban 800 mentioned above might be the Cuban 800 used for Arms Trafficking Air, which is a side-mission available at McKenzie Field Hangar. It might have been given to Trevor by Oscar. Navigation }} de:Cuban 800 (V) es:Cuban 800 hu:Cuban 800 ru:Cuban 800 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company